And The Awkward Moments Continue
by Ray-Tiger-Cat
Summary: [Oneshot] [Sequel to Hilary's Series Of Awkward Moments] Hilary's got more shocking news for her team, but once again, the guys are not making life easy! How will they react to this news? And will Hilary ever manage to train them to behave?


RTC: Hi everyone! Yes, I decided to write a sequel to 'Hilary's Series Of Awkward Moments'! This was just a random idea that popped into my head while incredibly bored and I thought I'd write it for Misery Writer, as an extremely late birthday present! I'm sure I could probably come up with a list of excuses if I tried, but let's face it, no one wants to hear about all that. Long story short, I've been busy and slightly lazy and then didn't have the time to type this up. 

Hilary: What are you going to put me through this time?

Daichi: Yeah, the last one was scary enough!

RTC: (Evil laughter.) Well, I like torturing you guys and Misery Writer doesn't love you guys much, so be afraid, be very afraid. I hope it's as amusing as the last one! Disclaimer please!

Ray: You all know the drill by now: Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade, as she's been constantly been telling you for the past year and a half.

-----

Many years had passed since Hilary and Daichi had gotten together and only a few things had changed. Hilary and Daichi were now newlyweds, Daichi got taller and everyone had finished school. Hilary was sitting in the living room for their apartment, wondering how to tell Daichi-

"Hey, Hil, how do you use this thing?!" Daichi's shout interrupted her thoughts. She sighed. He may have grown physically, but he was still pretty immature. Fortunately for both of them, it was early on a Saturday morning so Hilary wasn't annoyed as much as she normally would be.

She entered the kitchen and found Daichi standing over the toaster with a fork. 'Oh, no, he can't be doing what I think he's doing,' Hilary thought, just as Daichi plunged the fork in to try and get his toast unstuck.  
"Daichi no!" she shouted, too late.

"What?" he asked. "You didn't think I'd do that when it was still plugged in, did you?" and Hilary sighed again. This would be a long day; she could tell already. Daichi pulled the toast out and started shoving it in his mouth, followed by some orange juice straight from the carton.

'How the hall is he going to handle it when I tell him?' she asked herself. 'Oh well, maybe I'll tell him later'  
"What do you want to eat?" he asked her.

"Oh, no, that's okay. I need to take a shower first," she said and took off for the bathroom. Hopping into the shower, she let the warm water calm her down. "He's such a kid!" Hilary said aloud. After shampooing her hair, she grabbed her conditioner and put that in. While it soaked for a few minutes, she started shaving her legs. Right at this moment, she heard another shout, which caused her to accidentally cut herself.

"Hilary help! I don't know what I did!"

Fearing Daichi had hurt himself or done something that warranted her urgent attention, Hilary bolted out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and took off down the hall.

Once again, she entered the kitchen, praying nothing too bad had happened. What she was met with was a burning mess on the stove and bubbles everywhere.

"What happened?" she asked breathlessly.

"See, I thought I'd make breakfast, but then I sort of burnt it. I dunno how. So the I thought I'd deal with a few of the dishes, but the dishwasher made this bubbly mess!" Daichi exclaimed.

Hilary quickly crossed the floor (nearly slipping on the bubbles) and looked at the stove. "This is set to 'Max'! Daichi, you don't need it that high! And why is it even still on?"

"But I thought it would make things cook faster! I was hungry," he replied.

By this point, Hilary had shut off the stove and was carefully making her way over to the dishwasher, having much difficulty as the conditioner had started to drip into her eyes.

"What did you put in here?"

"Just the stuff in the bottle next to the sink."

She groaned. "You use that to wash dishes in the sink!" She pulled out another bottle, this time from a cupboard. "This is the stuff for the dishwasher!"

"Uh, oops?"

Half an hour and several falls and bruises later, the kitchen looked normal again. But Hil was annoyed because the conditioner had half dried in her hair and there was a trail of dried blood down her leg.

"Okay, now don't touch anything until I get back." Hilary knew Daichi wasn't used to doing kitchen chores, but she didn't know he was that clueless!

A little while later, Hilary was clean, dry and dressed. She wandered ion their bedroom to find her make-up. She didn't use it often, but she felt like putting some on today.

'Hmm, I could have sworn it was in here,' she thought while rummaging through her drawer. 'Hey wait! What's this?' she asked herself, noticing a notebook. 'He didn't use my eye and lip liners for...' Daichi, being the oblivious child, had taken then and used the to write and draw all over and entire notebook. The stubs were lying in the ground under her dresser. 'Okay, don't gat angry,' she told herself but it was too late; the day had put her in a fowl mood. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hilary! It's me; Tyson!"

"I already knew that."

"How? You recognized my awesome voice?"

"It's called 'Caller ID'."

"Oh. Right." He sounded embarrassed. "Well, me and the guys were going to go out for lunch and I was wondering it you and Daichi would like too come?" Despite the fact that Hilary had chosen Daichi over the other guys, they held no grudges, much to Hilary's pleasure.

"Okay! I'll meet you at your place in an hour!"

"Sure. Bye!" and with that, he hung up.

"Hey Daichi, we're going out!" Hilary called. No answer. "Daichi?" She walked all through the apartment, but couldn't find him. A few seconds later, she heard a yelp followed by barking.

"Hilary, save me!" Daichi's voice came from the outer corridor. She opened the door and soon realized what had happened. Daichi had gone to take the garbage to the chute and the neighbour's dogs, who sometimes slipped out of their apartment, had chased him down to the end of the corridor and wouldn't let him go. Daichi's irrational fear of dogs wasn't helping either, as he had started to panic.

"How many women have to save their husbands from dogs on a daily basis?" Hilary wondered as she walked down the corridor and grabbed the dogs' collars. Daichi scrambled down the corridor and into their apartment.

"Hi honey. Were these little guys chasing your husband again?" the neighbour asked when Hilary went to return the dogs. She nodded mutely and blushed.

Upon returning to her apartment, Hilary heard a smash.

"Er oops?" Daichi suggested, looking up at the remains of the light fixture. There was glass littering the floor. Hilary could see how the damage had occurred; Daichi was holding his rip cord and launcher and his blade was lying in the middle of a pile of glass.

"Alright, I'll get the vacuum, you go get dressed. We're meeting Tyson and the others for lunch," Hilary said before Daichi could do some more damage with the vacuum and she wonder if this day could get any worse.

"Wow, you're late Hilary," Max commented. "Never thought I'd see the day." He choose to drop the subject after seeing the glare on Hilary's face.

"So, which restaurant are we going to?" Daichi asked. "And can we please go soon," he added as his stomach growled, causing everyone to laugh.

Before long, they were seated around a table at the same restaurant that Kai had taken Hilary to, years before. Hilary's eyes grew round when she saw how much food they had ordered. Even though she hadn't eaten breakfast, and was consequently very hungry, he appetite was killed after watching Tyson and Daichi eat. True, it was something she witnessed practically everyday when they were younger, but the two boys' appetites had grown to enormous proportions during the past few years and she hadn't dealt with them both at the same time in years.

Kenny, Kai, Max and Ray all saw the look on Hilary's face and all decided they really had to go to the bathroom all of a sudden, the look was that scary. Too bad Tyson and Daichi were too absorbed in their food to notice.

"You idiots! Why can't you use some manners?" Hilary questioned.

And at that precise moment, the press showed up and started taking picture like no tomorrow.  
Fortunately, the other had decided that it was safe to return by that point and they saw what was happening. Quickly grabbing their friends, they bolted, shouting an apology to the restaurant staff as they left.

"If this ends up in another magazine, I will kill you!" Hilary shouted.

Perhaps she shouldn't have shouted, because her voice attracted a lot of attention, and unfortunately, there were fangirls everywhere.

"The G-Revs!" the hoard of fangirls shouted and started chasing the team.

"Uh oh," Kai muttered, being the fans' favourite victim.

"Run!" But it was no use; they were outnumbered.

In the blink of an eye, the fangirls were on them. Hilary was shoved out of the way as the guys were hugged, asked for autographs, and had things taken from the, probably fro the personal shrine these girls had for the G-Revolutions. One of the girls went to kiss Daichi and that was the last straw. Hilary went psycho on them and then literally dragged the guys away.

"Ack, I shouldn't be doing that in my condition," she accidentally mused out loud.

"Condition? What condition?" Daichi asked, alarmed.

"This isn't the way I wanted to tell you," she mumbled, "but I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT?!" the other shouted in unison.

Then came the shouts of "Congratulations!" and "How long have you known?" and "When in the baby due?"

"Tale it easy, guys! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I've only known for about a week now. The baby isn't coming for another seven and a half months though."

"Hey, can we go out to dinner to celebrate? To an all-you-can-eat buffet?"

"Not on your life, Daichi!" Hilary exclaimed with a grin.

"Then can we cook dinner for you?" someone else asked.

"After all the burning food I've ended up cleaning up, I'm going to have to say no."

The team headed home, still hyped about the baby.

The next morning, the newspaper headline read 'She's Pregnant, But He's The One Eating For Two!' and underneath was a picture of Daichi stuffing his face at the restaurant.

"Don't kill us! It didn't appear in a magazine this time-it was a newspaper!" the guys shouted, cowering in fear of the hormonal Hilary, who grinned evilly and prepared for a little revenge.

-----

Hilary: I'm pregnant?! With Daichi's child?! Someone just shoot me now.

RTC: Be careful what you wish for. (More evil laughter.)

Kai: You really should stop doing that or you'll end up sounding as bad as Boris. Why do you think his voice is that bad?

RTC: (Glares.) So, Misery Writer, did I torture them enough? Well, hope you all enjoyed and once again, I'm sorry for it being so late. See you when I get a bunch more oneshots out of my head and onto the site!


End file.
